


Stay Alive

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are chasing a wendigo when it traps them in a freezer, and try as he might, Derek isn't able to break down the door.</p><p>With Stiles being human, he gets colder a lot faster, and Derek has to use his werewolf body heat to keep Stiles warm enough so he'll stay alive long enough for the others to come and rescue them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Alive

“S-So I-I g-guess this is it, huh?” Stiles said through his chattering teeth as he looks over at Derek who was standing a few feet away from him. “N-never thought I’d g-go ou-out this way." 

"We’re not going to die, Stiles,” Derek said impatiently, scowling and walking forward to pound on the door, the door to the huge walk in freezer Stiles and Derek had managed to get themselves trapped in while chasing after the big bad of the week - which happened to be a damn Wendigo, and yeah, those shitheads were real - who supposedly had been laying low in a meat packing plant, and when Stiles and Derek had ran into the freezer, they hadn’t counted on it tricking them and locking them in there to freeze to death.

Although at this point it looked like just Stiles would freeze to death, because Derek wasn’t even shivering or showing any signs that he was cold, even though he was wearing a t-shirt. Stupid werewolves.

Scowling at Derek’s back, Stiles walked to the back of the freezer and leaned against the wall. 

“W-well, s-seeing as pounding on that damn d-door i-isn’t working, I don’t see how we’re going to make i-it o-out o-f h-here.” Stiles had his hands wrapped around his bare arms, but it wasn’t helping at all, and he felt his body become slightly heavier, slightly harder to hold up as the cold seeped through his veins and weakened him. 

“Someone will come in the morning, they have to. And if not someone who works here, then Scott and the others will come. They’ll realize we’re missing, probably have already realized it, and are searching for us. We’ll be fine.,” Derek rationalized, planting his hands flat against the door and leaning against it with his head bowed between his shoulders. 

Stiles tried to snort, but it just came out in a pathetic gasp as his legs gave out on him and he slid down the wall into a sitting position. They’d already been in there for over an hour, and Stiles knew he wouldn’t last through the night, not when he was already losing control over his limbs. “D-don’t wa-want to p-put a damper on-on things, b-but I’m-I’m d-definitely n-not going to l-last that l-long, d-d-dude.” 

Derek turned around sharply, saw Stiles shivering on the floor, barely able to keep his eyes open, and rushed over to him. “No. No, you’ll be fine. You’re going to be fine,” Derek said, sitting down next to Stiles and wrapping his arms around him, pulling Stiles close to him and then tucking his head under his chin. “You’re going to be fine,” Derek repeated, as if just saying the words would make them true. 

Stiles held onto the front of Derek’s blue t-shirt, shivering but feeling slightly better and feeling Derek’s warmth all along his side and part of his front. Derek even wrapped their legs together, giving Stiles some feeling in his legs again. 

“I-I…” Stiles was shivering hard, and he had to swallow to get the words out clear and distinct. “I love you.”

“No. Don’t, Stiles. Don’t say that. You’re not going to die, you hear me?” Derek said fiercely, tilting Stiles face up and kissing him harshly and intensely. The kiss warmed his lips, warmed his cold limbs slightly as warmth spread through him. Derek pulled away gasping, and Stiles went back to shivering as Derek rest their foreheads together. “You won’t die,” Derek whispered.

But as time went by, Scott didn’t come to rescue them, and Stiles got worse. So much worse, that Derek’s warmth wasn’t helping, and Stiles was shivering like mad, and his lips were even turning slightly blue. There was also even some ice forming around his nostrils, and Derek started to panic.

“Stiles.” When he said nothing, Derek shook him. “Stiles.” He could still hear his heartbeat, so he was alive. _Thank god,_ Derek though to himself as as he shook Stiles again. “Stiles!”

Stiles’ eyes cracked open, and there was even some ice on his eyelashes, and he tilted his head back just to look into Derek’s eyes. “Derek.”

“I’m going to move you so I can try and get you warmer, okay?” Derek said gently, and Stiles only nodded in response.

Derek took a hold of Stiles and swung him over his left leg to situate him between Derek’s legs, resting Stiles’ back against his chest as he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Stiles and tangling his legs with Stiles' again before resting his chin on Stiles shoulder, keeping him close. 

Stiles’ breath hitched as warmth instantly spread through him, making him feel slightly normal as Derek continued to be his personal heater. 

At one point, Derek said softly, “Stiles.”

“Hmm,” Stiles grunted.

“If-” Derek swallowed past the lump in his throat. “If it comes down to it. If Scott and everyone else doesn’t come in time, and you are dying…can I…can I give you the bite?” Derek asked carefully. They had talked around this before. Their conversations had been vague, but Stiles had never flat out said no to getting the bite one way or another.

Stiles’ eyes cracked open and he stared straight ahead for a few long, tense moments as he thought. 

“Yes,” Stiles finally said, looking up and over at Derek. “Yes, you have my permission to give me the bite as a last resort." 

Derek breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Stiles closer to him again, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Derek felt like he could weep in that moment. “Thank you,” Derek whispered into his skin, his breath warm on Stiles’ neck and making him shiver.

Several hours later, Derek suspected it was becoming fairly late into the night, Derek was starting to feel a little bit chilly and he even shivered, but Derek forgot about any cold he was feeling when Stiles’ heartbeat all of the sudden started to slow, and Derek looked down at Stiles, saw that his lips were blue, and Derek shifted. “Stiles.”

No answer. When Derek tried again, there was still no answer. Derek started to panic again as Stiles’ heartbeat started to go even slower.

"No no no no. Come on,” Derek said, shaking Stiles’ lithe frame and shouting his name.

But he didn’t say anything, and Derek was practically hyperventilating as he called Stiles’ name over and over again.

When Stiles’ heartbeat became too slow, way too slow, Derek knew what he had to do.

Quieting down and steeling himself, Derek pulled Stiles’ t-shirt back from his shoulder, and started to lean forward, but then he then heard his name. “Derek! Stiles!” 

Derek’s head snapped up, and he felt like he could cry when he recognized Scott’s voice.

“Scott!” Derek shouted. “We’re in the freezer! We got locked in! Hurry, please!” Derek scrambled up, making sure not to jostle the almost lifeless Stiles as he did. Then he bent down and picked Stiles up bridal style. 

“Are you guys okay?” Scott shouted, and Derek could hear the others shouting as well. 

“I am, but Stiles isn’t! He needs the hospital!" 

Derek walked over to the door, and he kept himself sane with the slow, but still there heartbeat of Stiles’.

Within seconds, Scott was outside the door. “Step back!” He called, and Derek did, burying his face his Stiles’ hair and kissing his head, whispering, “I love you,” even though he knew Stiles couldn’t hear him. And Stiles wasn’t dying. He wasn’t. He would be okay. He had to be. 

Scott used his strength to break through the lock, and then the freezer door was swinging open and Derek was running through it out into the warmth of the hallway. Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac all stood there, all with panicked looks on their faces.

"Call 911,” Derek said, his voice trembling as he started down the hallway. 

Lydia was already there, her worried eyes on Stiles as she did so. Her voice cracked a little over her words, though.

As they reached the outside, into the warm spring night, Scott tried to take Stiles from Derek, which was stupid on his part.

Derek growled - and he rarely did that, especially nowadays - and pulled Stiles closer. “Don’t do that, Scott. Don’t take him from me.”

“I’m not doing that, Derek,” Scott said as calmly as he could. “It’s just, your pretty cold yourself, and your fingers look sheet white, and I just thought you could use a moment to get the feeling back in your hands.”

“They’re fine. I feel fine. I’m not letting him go, Scott,” Derek said with a scowl, and Scott conceded.

Derek kept listening to Stiles’ heartbeat, which was slow, but had sped up slightly now that they were out of the cold. His lips were still blue, and Derek knew he had hypothermia.

The ambulance got there pretty quick, and Derek stayed with Stiles, holding his hand as they put a blanket over Stiles in the back of the ambulance, and he stayed with him once he was in the hospital, only leaving him when they made him.

It had been a damn close call, but Stiles had lived. He was fine. He was even laughing at something Lydia said when Derek walked in the room the next day.

And when he looked over at Derek, his smile widened, and Lydia looked over her shoulder, rolled her eyes with a smile and a, “I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” before leaving the room.

Derek greeted Stiles with a kiss, and when Stiles asked Derek to lay down with him, Derek wrapped himself around Stiles, holding him in his arms, and it wasn’t so different from when they’d been in the freezer, only this time Derek knew Stiles was alive, and would stay alive, no matter what.

And then he and Stiles slipped off into sleep together, wrapped securely in each other’s arms.


End file.
